


Middle Of The Night - Mareven (Mare and Maven) AU Fanfic

by mavenkingofnorta



Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Cheating, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance, mare and maven, mare and maven[, mareven, red queen fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavenkingofnorta/pseuds/mavenkingofnorta
Summary: Mare and Cal have been together for some time in a stable and normal relationship - normal would be an understatement to describe monotonous and bland. Mare doesn't understand exactly when her relationship with Cal has become cold and stagnant, but she finds herself in the middle of a terrible struggle when she begins to see her boyfriend's younger half brother, Maven, with different eyes. Then the girl realizes that in a moment she is faking an orgasm with Cal in the late afternoon and then having perverted thoughts with Maven in the middle of the night. The line between desire and feeling blurs for Mare and she has no idea how to deal with it.
Relationships: Mare Barrow/Maven Calore, Mare Barrow/Tiberias "Cal" Calore VII
Kudos: 17





	Middle Of The Night - Mareven (Mare and Maven) AU Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, now I'm starting a long fanfic. I'm really used to write one-shots so this is kind of new to me, but I will do my best. Even though the plot is kind of horny, I can assure you that this story will have a lot of cute, soft moments. There will be hot scenes - yeah, i enjoy writing them -, but surely we will have actual plot, lovely moments and relationship development beyond the sexual part. It is an AU, and the whole background of this story is a normal world, without blood division and those supernatural stuff. 
> 
> This fanfic is kind of based in Taylor Swifts song ...Ready for it?, but not that much. Hope you have a good time reading this!

PROLOGUE

Mare

I don't know exactly when it started, but I certainly know that I already wanted it to be over. I feel dirty, a traitor for keeping that kind of feeling with me, ashamed for not being able to extinguish it. I see him all the time, his pale skin, his delicate face, his angular chin, his sapphire eyes and his hair as dark as the depths of my soul. My chest burns when I think of the boy, Cal's brother, my boyfriend and the only one I should want to give myself to. Why can't I?

It's been about half an hour since I came back from Cal's house, half an hour since I raised my voice, rolled my eyes, groaned loudly and wildly, acting with a previous script in mind, directing my actions the way I thought I should . It was enough to make my boyfriend believe that I was enjoying it, that I was satisfied, that I was there with him. I pretended I came like never before, screamed like I wanted to alert the neighbors that there was a girl on the wall next to them who was having the best fuck of her life. Lying to them, lying to Cal and lying to myself. I faked an orgasm, massaged his ego, completely hiding any frustration that came up. The continued frustration of wanting to share a bed with someone else, with Maven, my boyfriend's brother.

I feel silly, disgusted, confused. My relationship with Maven Calore has always been distant and cordial. I saw him sometimes, during the occasional meetings of the Calore family. He's half Cal's brother, they are the children of different mothers, and my boyfriend lives at his parents' house, while Maven lives with his mother. Suddenly he insistently established himself in our social cycle, always being there, being polite, getting close to his brother and winning me lightly, sticking to my mind. Acid, sarcastic, Maven sees everything around him as a game of chess, he is unpredictable, but he is always one step ahead of everyone, defending himself with words and dodging, an invisible minefield. So different from Cal at all.

A chaotic contradiction that intrigued me, until I started seeing his face while I was with my boyfriend, until I started thinking about him every time he touched me, until the relationship with Cal seemed monotonous compared to everything I imagined I could have next to Maven. This is so stupid, I know. Thinking about destroying my good and stable relationship by an uncertain and totally irrational fantasy. But I couldn't help it.

Now I'm at home, lying on my bed. Frustrated, lost, shy fingers inside my shorts, remembering my ill-fated fuck from earlier. I touch my sensitive clitoris with my index finger, taking a deep breath, rubbing it gently as I try to process all my thoughts clearly. This is so wrong. My fingers caress the cleft in my pussy from top to bottom and I gasp. How would it be if it were him instead of my fingers? What it would be like if Maven was staring at me with his piercing gaze, whispering all the dirty things he would do to me in my ear, calling me his. I bury my index finger and the middle finger deep within myself, moaning low, controlling myself so that no one at home can hear me. My vague hand travels over my body, squeezing my left breast as I continue to focus on the coming and going inside me. Maven's hand is bigger than mine, he would hold me so tightly, his fingers would go so much deeper.

I groan at the fantasy that forms in my mind, going deeper with my fingers. Imagining that he is here with me, that his black hair caressed my chin as he leaned over me, sharing his body heat with me. That raised eyebrow, that deep voice, his smile.

\- Ah! - I arch my lower back when I reach my limit, satisfied, but incomplete, depressed and guilty.

I take a deep breath as my orgasm-sensitive pussy pulsates between my melted legs like gelatin. It happened, I masturbated to Maven Calore, my boyfriend's brother, and that's terrible. Terrible and wrong on all levels. What would Cal say if he knew about my erotic thoughts with his brother? What would Maven say if he knew that I want him to have sex with me until I forget my own name? These are dangerous questions that embarrass me, but I can't help it.

In the middle of the night, when I'm alone, in my dreams, the boy with the blue eyes is all I think and yearn for.


End file.
